roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS G2
}} and a slow reload.|Attribution = In-game description}} The FAMAS G2 is a French Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 45, or it can be purchased with credits. History The FAMAS ("French: F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d'A'rmes de '''S'aint-Étienne or "assault rifle from the Saint-Étienne Weapon Factory") is a French bullpup assault rifle. Issued by the French Military in 1979, this weapon features three fire modes: Fully automatic and three-round-burst toggleable by a fire selector behind the mag well as well as a semi automatic mode directly in front of the trigger which toggled between burst/auto, semi atuomatic and safe fire modes. Prototype versions originally used the 7.62×51mm NATO cartridge, named FA-MAS Type 62, but it was redesigned to accept the 5.56×45mm NATO after the switch to the 5.56x45mm NATO during the 1960s. The FAMAS has two main variants, the F1 and G2. The F1 is the standard model since 1978, using MAS's proprietary 25-round magazine and firing between 900 and 1000 Rounds Per Minute. The FAMAS G1 model was introduced in 1996 to partially replace the F1. The G2 model - the version seen in-game - was then introduced to be compliant to NATO standards and used many of the G1's improvements, this version featuring a faster fire rate of 1000 to 1100 rpm. However, the F1 is still very common in the French Army mostly because they have held off from a large-scale purchase of G2 specification rifles.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FAMAS About the Gun The French Navy is the primary user of the G2 model. The FAMAS will be phased out by 2022 and be replaced by the HK416 F. '''In-game ''General Information The FAMAS G2 was introduced in the Phantom Forces Alpha. It sports average damage for an assault rifle, with a four-shot kill (4SK) up to 70 studs, where the damage drop-off starts. The FAMAS increases to a 5SK at roughly 111 studs. Headshots will usually lower the shots to kill (STK) amount by one. The FAMAS sports a rather high rate of fire (RoF) for its class, at 900 RPM. This combined with the decent damage figures means the FAMAS has one of the lowest time to kill (TTK) values in-game. In close-quarters-combat (CQC), it is on equal footing with most personal defense weapons in this regard. The FAMAS has low blowback recoil, fairly low horizontal recoil, medium camera recoil and high vertical recoil. Per-shot recoil is fairly mild, whereas sustained fire will result in the recoil climbing vertically significantly. Reload times are on the slow end, with the tactical reload being on the faster end for bullpup weapons at 2.8 seconds, but with a very slow empty reload time for its class, at 3.7 seconds. Usage & Tactics The FAMAS is versatile, able to handle multiple situations comfortably, mostly from CQC to more medium-range oriented combat. The high RoF allows for quick elimination of targets. However, the rate of ammunition consumption is equally high, meaning ammunition is often wasted, even with good trigger discipline. Due to the frequent and often slow reloads of the FAMAS, finding cover to reload is generally a good idea. Thankfully though, ammunition is easy to replenish, as 5.56x45mm is a common caliber and other assault rifles are easy to find. The iron sights are obstructive which makes it hard to aim with and tracking moving enemies challenging. It is generally recommended to replace it with an optic as soon as one is available. The recoil can become hard to handle in sustained automatic fire. It is recommended to use recoil controlling attachments to reduce the weapon's recoil. What mainly sets the FAMAS apart from other CQC oriented weapons like PDWs is its versatility. It has better medium range capabilities, due to sporting a 5SK, meaning it can easily engage targets outside CQC. A player can effectively tap fire with the FAMAS at longer ranges to land accurate shots with only mild per-shot recoil. Compared to its closest rivals, the M16A3 and HK416, it sacrifices better accuracy and handling traits, such as recoil and reload speed, for raw damage output and a lower TTK at most ranges, provided all shots connect to the target. Conclusion The FAMAS is a weapon which can be utilized at close to medium range. It combines the typical RoF of a PDW with the typical damage and range of an assault rifle, making it potent in CQC but also allowing it to perform well at medium range as well. However, the higher recoil compared to PDWs and its high rate of ammunition consumption limits the weapons power and potency. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Very high RoF. * Low TTK. * Common ammunition type. * Good hipfire performance. Cons: * High ammunition consumption rate. * Slow empty reload time. * Obstructive iron sights. * Moderate to high recoil. Trivia * In Alpha stage and early Beta stage, the third-person model of FAMAS was the AN-94. This was fixed on December 30, 2015. ** It also used the same firing sound as the AN-94 until the v.2.0.0 update. * The FAMAS was renamed to "FAMAS G2" in 4.7.0. * The rifle model in-game is the FAMAS G2 due to the trigger guard style and the usage of a STANAG 30 round magazine. ** However, it has the minimum fire rate of the FAMAS F1 (900-1000 RPM). The FAMAS G2 in real life can fire between (1000-1100 RPM). This is probably done for balancing purposes. * The FAMAS G2 model in-game has an unusable built-in bipod, similar to the bipods seen on light machine guns. ** It is also the only assault rifle that has a built-in bipod. ** The bipod is standard for the FAMAS series. * A common nickname for the FAMAS G2 in real life is "Le Clairon" (French for " The Bugle") due to its shape. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Alpha Weapons